The present application is related to and claims priority from Japanese Model Patent Application serial no. 2001-5119, filed on Aug. 3, 2001 pursuant to 35 USC 119.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of golf equipment and training methods, and in particular to a putting practice device that is independent of any attached physical aid to improve swing direction and face angle of the putter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a proper swing of a golf putter, it is important to look from directly above the golf ball. It is important for the player to align his or her body toward target direction and make face of the putter perpendicular to the direction of the target. Up to this time, this practice could be done anywhere, which includes outside and inside of a home or office in many cases. For this type of practice, it is common to practice on an artificial lawn with a hole that is arranged in direction of the target or hole. However, in many cases, the player has never achieved the correct putting swing form, since they were able to practice only on their own uncorrected putting style.
A number of such practice devices have been proposed in the past. For example, in Japanese Provisional Publication No. 11-89989 two height adjustable poles were set up and horizontally connected by one rod with a sliding bracket, which will hold the putter vertically and horizontally at 90 degrees. The device disclosed in Japanese Provisional Publication No. 11-89989 creates the habit of depending on device since it comes with a swing and face angle support member. If the player abandons the practice device, the player""s putting form returns back to what it was when the player started. This device similarly creates the bad habit of dependence on the practice device as well.
In Japanese Provisional Publication No. 11-28263 a U-shaped device with a putter guiding roller on each side is provided. The roller will guide the putter toward the target as the player takes the stroke.
In Japanese Provisional Publication No. 7-275426 a U-shaped device with electric sensor on the side or bottom of the device is provided. Such side sensor will detect an incorrect direction of the player""s putting swing. Another sensor on the bottom of will detect any incorrect face angle of the player""s putting swing. While this device does not tend to create a dependence on the practice equipment, the use of electric sensors is a cost problem.
In Japanese Provisional Publication No. 3030460 two rods are provided that are separated by some distance. These rods are connected with one bead ball, which passes through a string. The player practices by hitting the bead ball. The use of this device suffers from the disadvantage that the player can not practice with a real golf ball, which makes it harder for the player to practice the correct putting stroke.
Therefore, what is needed is some type of device or methodology, which is not limited by the foregoing types of defects of the prior art putting training devices and methods.
The idea of the invention is to provide inexpensive putting swing practicing device that does not rely on any physical aids or tools to improve swing direction and face angle of the putter. One characteristic of this device is to provide two vertically mounted separated poles that can be changed according to the player""s needs, which rods are connected by two strings. The vertically mounted poles have two component structures, namely a base rod and a height adjustable rod. Each rod comes with a rotatable hook that can be mounted in slits to hook up the two strings. In addition, these rods are equipped with a bubble level on their tip to assist in perpendicularly positioning the rods. Alternatively, the bubble level is preferably mounted on a circular cone base that is part of the base rod.
The specifically, the invention is a training device for putting golf balls with a putter comprising a first pole and a second pole. Each pole is comprised of a top adjustable rod and a base rod. The top adjustable rod is telescopically coupled to the base rod. A pair of hooks is coupled to each pole in a spaced relationship. A top string is connected between one of the hooks of each pair of hooks coupled to each pole and extends between the first and second poles when the first and second poles are position in a separated configuration from each other. A bottom string is connected between the other one of the hooks of each pair of hooks coupled to each pole and extends between the first and second poles when the first and second poles are position in a separated configuration from each other. The bottom string is positioned above the ground and above a golf ball placed on the ground. The top string is positioned above the bottom string to provide a sighting line between the top and bottom strings to define the line of swing of the putter and a line perpendicular to the striking face of the putter. The first and second poles are vertically aligned with respect to the ground.
Each of the hooks are rotatably coupled to their corresponding poles so that the line of the top and bottom strings connected to the hooks extends through the center of the first and second poles.
The training device further comprises a base assembly coupled to the base rod. The base assembly provides support for the corresponding pole and in one embodiment meant to be used on hard flooring has an opening diametrically extending through the base assembly to allow free passage of the golf ball therethrough. The base assembly is comprised of a plinth coupled to the base rod and a plurality of legs coupled to the base rod. The opening is diametrically defined through the plinth and straddled by the legs.
The training device further comprises a bubble level coupled to each pole to facilitate vertical alignment of each pole.
In another embodiment the training device further comprises a base assembly coupled to the base rod for staking the pole to the ground.
In still another embodiment the training device further comprises a plurality of adjusting rods coupled to the base assembly for orienting the base assembly with respect to the ground.
The training device further comprises a scale defined on each top adjustable rod to permit repeatable height adjust of the first and second poles.
It must further be understood that the first and second poles may be fixed, nonadjustable rods or may be telescopic, adjustable rods.
Thus, the invention is also defined as a method of using a training device for putting golf balls with a putter, the putter having a striking face, comprising the steps of vertically erecting a first pole, vertically erecting a second pole, and connecting a top and bottom string between a pair of hooks rotatably coupled to each pole in a spaced relationship on the pole. The top string is connected between one of the rotatable hooks of each pair of rotatable hooks coupled to each pole and extends between the first and second poles when the first and second poles are position in a separated configuration from each other. The bottom string is connected between the other one of the rotatable hooks of each pair of rotatable hooks coupled to each pole and extends between the first and second poles when the first and second poles are position in a separated configuration from each other. The bottom string is positioned above the ground and above a golf ball placed on the ground. The top string is positioned above the bottom string. Corresponding pairs of the rotatable hooks rotate on the poles so that the line of the top and bottom strings connected to the hooks extends through the center of the first and second poles. The player sights along the top and bottom strings with the ball positioned in the sight line of the top and bottom strings. The player then swings the putter along the line of sight while holding the striking face of the putter perpendicular to the line of sight to strike the golf ball.
The method further comprises the steps of repeating the steps of sighting and swinging while holding the striking face of the putter perpendicular to the line of sight to strike the golf ball until the steps can be repeated without use of the top and bottom strings.
The method further comprises the step of adjusting the height of the top string relative to the bottom string by adjusting telescopic, adjustable rods comprising the first and second poles.
In one embodiment the method further comprises using a base assembly coupled to the bottom end of each pole for staking the pole to the ground and striking the golf ball to strike one of the staked poles.
In still another embodiment the method further comprises using a base assembly, which includes an opening to allow passage of the golf ball therethrough and striking the golf ball to pass through the opening in the base assembly.